STPC15
is the 15th episode of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure and is the 748th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary On Planet Zeni, Hikaru and the others meet a space idol known as Mao. In order to get the Sagittarius Star Color Pen, the girls must participate in an auction against other celebrities. Major Events *The Cures visit the planet of Zeni for the first time. *Mao, Doramusu, Don Octo and Sitako Ether appear for the first time. **Mao reveals herself to be a phantom thief named Blue Cat and attempts to steal the Sagittarius Star Color Pen. *Blue Cat eventually returns the pen to Cure Selene, allowing her to use Sagittarius Selene Arrow for the first time. **Soon after, the Sagittarius Star Princess is revived. Synopsis The team is visiting another planet, Planet Zeni, to search for a new Star Color Pen, as Madoka’s Star Color Pendant is lighting up and pointing to the Sagittarius symbol. Hikaru is amazed by how bright and beautiful Zeni is and compares it to a sci-fi movie. Prunce tells her not to judge a book by its cover; since Zeni is outside of the Starscape Union, it’s a lawless place where money makes the rules. The conversation is interrupted when the group hears someone singing. Outside of the window of the rocket, they see a projection of a humanoid idol alien who is singing the song. Prunce is in awe to see his idol, Mao, but Hikaru is confused as to who she is. Once the team finally sets foot on the planet, Hikaru asks who Mao is. Lala explains that Mao is the number-one idol across all of space. Out of nowhere, her songs became a huge hit across the universe. Prunce is so excited to meet Mao that he forgets all about searching for the Sagittarius Star Color Pen and instead wants to find Mao and give her some Star Donuts as a gift. Elena reminds him that they’re there for the Star Color Pen, not Mao, and Prunce is deflated. Then, Madoka’s pendant lights up again as they get close to an auction hall. Fuwa asks what an auction is, and Madoka explains that at an auction, each person who wants an item chooses the price they want for it, and the person who chooses the highest price gets it. Elena is amazed that Madoka knows what an auction is and Madoka says that she’s been to a lot of them with her father. Hikaru and Fuwa rush to get into the auction hall, but a bunch of green aliens knock Hikaru away. They won’t let “suspicious individuals” enter the building. Suddenly, a train pulls up beside them, and out comes another green alien with horns, fangs, and fin-shaped ears. He claims that only “super-celebrities” like him are allowed entry. One of the guards says that this celebrity, Doramusu, is the son of the richest family on the planet. Doramusu says that security is extra strict tonight, as a thief called Blue Cat is rumored to be running around. Lala tells her human friends that Blue Cat is a space thief who never fails to steal valuable items. Hikaru and Fuwa are amazed by the idea of a space thief. Doramusu exits the train, and Prunce is shocked to see that Mao herself is sitting on his tail. It turns out that Doramusu used his pocket change to hire her in order to make the auction more exciting. Prunce flies up to her and barely manages to stutter that he’s a huge fan of hers. Mao is so charmed by Prunce that he asks to have him and his friends let into the auction hall. Doramusu is unsure if this is OK, but Mao charms him with her cuteness and makes him give in. Inside of the auction hall, Mao gives all six of them some of her spare clothes so they can look fancy during the auction. Once she leaves, Madoka asks why Mao would go through so much trouble for people she’s just met, and Prunce says it’s because she’s an angel. Hikaru asks if Prunce remembered to give her donuts and Prunce weeps upon realizing he forgot. The auction begins, and each group is in their own floating bubble. Madoka reminds the group that they need to search for the Star Color Pen. Then, Mao sings the song they heard her singing earlier. As Mao performs for everybody, Elena uses the Twinkle Book to summon a microphone for Fuwa so she can sing along. Hikaru says that Prunce must really like Mao, and Prunce says that her presence brings back memories. He recalls to her a moment during his and Fuwa’s long search for the Pretty Cures in which he was clinging tight to the antenna of a truck. Prunce was exhausted and about to let go when he heard the very song that Mao is performing at that moment. The song gave him the energy and motivation to keep holding on. As Mao’s performance ends, Madoka is in awe of how everyone is under her spell and says that she’s never seen a better performance in her life. The first item to be auctioned off is a necklace from Planet Rainbow. Hikaru asks why it’s a big deal. Prunce explains that Planet Rainbow was destroyed and its people were turned to stone, and that supposedly all of its jewelry and valuables were stolen and sold across the universe. The necklace’s starting price is 5 million kirans, which is equivalent to 5 million yen. The girls are shocked, but they’re even more shocked when Doramusu bids 100 million kirans for the necklace. He gets the item. For every other item, Doramusu is able to bid far more than anyone else in the room. That is, except for the final item: a Princess Star Color Pen. The auctioneer, a flying, insectoid alien, says that collecting all 12 will grant any wish. Prunce, however, says that this rumor is unfounded. In a shocking twist, Doramusu declines the offer, saying that because of his richness, he can already get anything he wants. Hikaru takes the chance and offers 500 yen. Unfortunately, she’s quickly outbid by an alien who bids 1 million kirans. The price keeps going up. Eventually, it looks as if a mafia boss named Don Octo is about to take the pen home for 800 million kirans. Suddenly, Doramusu changes his mind and bids 900 million; he just remembered that his bathroom light is broken and he believes that the glowing Star Color Pen would make a good replacement. The group panics about possibly losing their only chance to take the Star Color Pen. But then, Madoka sees Prunce’s box of donuts and gets an idea. The pen is about to be sold to Doramusu when Madoka interrupts. She holds up a donut and proposes to trade it for the Star Color Pen, claiming that the donut is a valuable dessert from Planet Earth and that it deeply moved her when she tried it for the first time. Therefore, she claims, its cultural value transcends all of space. Prunce and Madoka offer everyone a sample of the donut that Madoka is holding up. A famous food critic offers to try it first and is shocked to find that it tastes wonderful. She says that it’s worth a billion kirans. Doramusu is unfazed and bids 1.1 billion kirans. Madoka offers 2 donuts, and Doramusu offers 2.1 billion kirans. Madoka offers 3 donuts, and Doramusu offers 4 billion kirans. Madoka offers 5 donuts, Doramusu offers 6 billion kirans, and Madoka offers 7 donuts. Unfortunately, there are no more than 7 donuts. But Madoka has a plan. She’s seen enough auctions with her father to know that the path to victory is self-confidence. She stands tall and smiles at Doramusu, who is intimidated by her grace. To back out while maintaining his composure, he claims that the motto of the Dragon Clan is “ladies first”, so he offers Madoka the win. As fireworks go off in celebration of Madoka’s earning of the Star Color Pen, nobody sees the pen get replaced by Blue Cat’s calling card. What’s more, Blue Cat steals the entire vault, too. When everyone finds out that Blue Cat stole the Star Color Pen, Madoka refuses to give up hope. She uses her Star Color Pendant to pursue the phantom thief. The Star Color Pendant leads the group to the roof of the auction house, where they find Mao. Mao claims to have not seen the space thief, but Elena sees through her bluff. Elena asks what Mao is doing on the roof, and Madoka’s Star Color Pendant continues to light up. Mao gives in, and her voice gets deeper as she says that the Star Color Pendant is more efficient than she expected. She reveals that she has the Star Color Pen. Then, she uses a grappling hook to get out of the Cures’ reach. Atop the building, she uses magical perfume to transform into her Blue Cat disguise. The team is shocked to learn of Mao’s secret identity, but they’re even more shocked to learn that Aiwarn has arrived, along with a dragon-shaped Nottoriga. Blue Cat reveals to the girls that the only reason she invited them to the auction was because she knew they were Pretty Cures and that they’d make enough of a commotion that she would be able to escape. The girls are upset, but they transform nonetheless. She also recognizes Aiwarn, confusing the cyclops. While Cure Star, Cure Milky, and Cure Soleil fight the Nottoriga, Cure Selene chases after Blue Cat. A fiery blast from the Nottoriga sends Blue Cat crashing through the auction house’s glass ceiling, and Selene chases after her. Selene says that since she bought the pen with her donuts, it belongs to her. Blue Cat counters that the donuts were originally meant for her, so the pen is really hers. Then, the Nottoriga knocks Star, Milky, and Soleil into the walls of the auction hall. Seeing that the Nottoriga is about to hit her with another beam of fire, Blue Cat changes her mind and throws the Star Color Pen into Selene’s hand, hoping that Selene will use it to defeat the Nottoriga. Using the Sagittarius Star Color Pen, Selene performs a brand new attack: Sagittarius Selene Arrow, which involves her shooting a spiky arrow into the mouth of the Nottoriga, causing an explosion. This gives Pretty Cure the opportunity to defeat the monster using Southern Cross Shot. After the fight ends, Aiwarn teleports away in anger. Blue Cat decides to let the group keep the Star Color Pen since she got all of the other treasure. As Blue Cat runs away, Prunce is upset to see Mao’s true colors. Doramusu wakes up in the auction hall just in time to see Cure Selene use the Sagittarius Star Color Pen and the Twinkle Book to transform Fuwa into a centaur. Fuwa uses her power to revive the Sagittarius Star Princess, who thanks Pretty Cure. Then, as the group returns home in their rocket, Hikaru wonders how Blue Cat knew they were Pretty Cures. She’s then shocked to see that Prunce is relieving his stress by binging on donuts and that Madoka is joining him. Characters Pretty Cures *Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star *Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky *Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil *Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene Mascots *Fuwa *Prunce Villains *Nottoriga *Aiwarn Secondary Characters *Mao/Blue Cat *Doramusu *Don Octo *Sagittarius Star Princess *Kaguya Fuyuki (flashback) Trivia *Mao performs Cosmic☆Mystery☆Girl before the auction begins. Errors * During Sagittarius Selene Arrow, the Star Color Pen Selene was holding mistakenly shows the Capricorn Star Color Pen instead of Sagittarius‘ pen and the image was missing. Constellation Fortune Telling Gallery :Main Page: STPC15/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Episodes